


A (Not So) Private Moment

by SluttyHaruka



Series: Age Appropriate [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Breaking the Fourth Wall, F/F, Flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:25:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7423603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SluttyHaruka/pseuds/SluttyHaruka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Vanille recounts her experience meeting Serah to Snow, Fang and Lightning have their own private conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A (Not So) Private Moment

Fang sighed, watching Snow as he held up Serah's crystal to a ray of sunlight, talking to her. She couldn't hear what was being said, not from this distance anyway, but she knew that she should stay away for the time being. Thankfully, the rock formations in the Springs were broad enough to allow her to be standing on the same one as him and still remain out of the way. Besides, there was a lot of her mind at the moment, not least of all the knowledge that she was the one who became Ragnarok. If only she could remember it…

The crunching of dirt below boot announced Lightning’s approach before she came into view, derailing the Oerban’s train of thought. She looked toward the soldier, receiving no acknowledgement in return as she reached her destination. Folding her arms over her chest, she gazed at the nearby flowing waterfall, though she seemed to look past it. Both women were quiet for quite some time, making the close proximity to each other rather awkward. Fang shifted, scratching her elbow, licking her teeth, kicking up a cloud of dust, anything to distract herself from the deliberate, awful silence. None of it worked.

She cleared her throat, to get Light’s attention, she supposed. “So, are you going to say something, or…”

She got what she wanted in response, the soldier's gaze turning toward her as she shrugged. “The writers didn't give us any talking scenes together after Cocoon, so…”

“Uh…” the Oerban’s eyes widened, her mouth hanging agape. “They keep staging us together in these cinematics, though, so we should do _something_ , if only to pass the time.”

Lightning looked away, falling silent again. She seemed to be contemplating what she would say next. The wait was agonizing until the woman’s usually stoic features curled into a coy smile. “How is the jaw?”

“What?” Fang stared at her, confused. “What do you me-oh! Yeah, it hurts _real_ bad. You hit like a l’Cie!”

Farron’s smirk became more pronounced. “l’Cie hit hard, huh?”

The Oerban grunted, dramatically massaging her chin. “Yeah, especially the ones trained as soldiers.”

“Hmm. Well, if Serah doesn't turn out alright at the end of this, you can rest assured that I will do more than slap you.”

Fang hesitated before responding, sighing at the conversation’s shift toward the grim. “Understood.”

Lightning’s smirk grew to the point of her biting her lip to keep her mouth closed, straining to contain little sniggers as turned her head toward her companion, her gaze… lingering. “Of course, I may do it anyway.”

The Oerban cocked an eyebrow. “Oh, really?”

“Yeah, really. For all your bellyaching, you seem like a woman who can take some punishment. I’ll bet you rather enjoy it.”

Again, Fang’s jaw hung open, nervous shock etched upon her face as she looked around herself. “I-I don't know if you can talk that way in this game…”

“Don't worry about them, they can't hear us.” She took a step forward, edging toward her, her expression predatory. “Unless, this is your way of rebuffing me.”

“Boy, are you forward! You are so quiet most of the time. It is kind of jarring”

“That is because you have only seen my serious side so far. You have no idea how _fun_ I can be,” Light said as she steadily closed the distance between them. Her outstretched hand moved up Fang’s arm, squeezing and caressing her hardened muscles. “You are quite strong, aren't you? The things you could probably do, take...”

“What, you mean right _here_?”

Lightning blinked, then all inhibition seemed to leave her face. “That could be really _fun_.”

Just when Fang thought her eyes couldn't widen any more without bugging out of her head, Snow and Vanille called out to them. The soldier’s expression settled back into its usual stoic state, her hand returning to her side.

“Come on, let’s go,” she said, turning on her heel before receiving an answer from the stunned woman. 

As they moved on without her, Fang took a moment to collect her thoughts, unsure if she was flattered, embarrassed, unsettled or all at once. Whatever it was that she was feeling, she was fairly certain that she truly would be slapped again, or more than that.


End file.
